Overwatch: A new life
by Felix Codash
Summary: Hey... Hope you like this. Felix finally got out of halo. He was teleported from his house to a strange building. He found out where he was. When they are trying to get the gauntlet at the museum. He helped Overwatch. Sorry if this is confusing. It's my first story about Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Notes. Hey guys I had to re update this story. THX :) Continued from Halo: a war story]

When I teleported somewhere, I was in some type of museum. 'Oh god, not this.' I thought. I saw two kids in the building. The older one had a blue coat. I ran to them. "Uh… Hey, look there's going to be a fight. Get to safety." As I finished, I heard a sound. I grabbed the gauntlet and hid. As I hid, Wilson came through the roof with widowmaker. She landed on the balcony and shot at wilson. Wilson charged at widowmaker, but stopped by reaper.

I used my powers to blast Gabriel down. Widowmaker shot at me only to get scared by Tracer. Widowmaker tried to hit her with her rifle as she jumped down from the balcony. Tracer leaped into the air and blinked to dodge the bullets shot by widowmaker. Wilson jumped into the air and try to crush Widowmaker and Reaper. "WILSON!" Yelled Tracer. She blinked into wilson giant hand and got thrown towards Widowmaker. She shot at both Widowmaker and Reaper. "Die." Reaper muttered. Reaper used death blossom. Tracer uses all of her charges to dodge the bullets and hid.

Her accelerator powered down to charge back up. She hid behind the same thing as the boy with the blue coat. "Um don't worry love, the charvuly's here." She said her phrase. [a/n sorry 'bout that don't know her phrase THX :) Don't know how to spell well] Wilson charged at Reaper as he finished his siningers move, Reaper did the rest towards Wilson. Wilson fell unconscious by the explous buttles. His glasses fell off. "Come on big guy, get up." Tracer whisper.

I used my power to heal wilson. I blasted Widowmaker and Reaper. They escaped. "Don't worry love, the charvuly's here." I said with a mock british accent. "That my line love." She blinked beside me and playfully punched me. [A/N Thanks for reading. THX :)]


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N THX to those that review and place this is a favorite. THX :) This is the last chapter that I might be posting before I go to Washington for school.]

"The world could use more heros like you." She said before she blinked back to the case that had the thanked me for helping them. They left. I knew what is going to happen. I teleported a mile away from Wilson lab. As I walk towards his lab, Athena detected me. He asked how I know where he were at. "I have a mind like no others." I said. "By the way, there's going to be a attack here. By Reaper and Talon." As I said that, the alarm sounded. "See… I have a mind like no others." I said, as I blasted Reaper. "Guard Athena, Wilson. I got them." I said.

I easily defeated Talon men. I fought Reaper long enough for my power to turn red. I smiled. "Hello." I teleported behind him and grabbed him. I teleported ten feet above and drove him down on the ground. That stunned him for a while. In that time, I disabled his ability to teleported for a short time. "Done!" I yell. "I'll get him back to Talon." I grabbed Reaper and teleported inside Talon Headquarter.

weeks later\ 2000 hours\ London, UK.

I spotted Tracer when I was on the roof top. I smiled as I went near the spot where Windowmaker placed her smoke bomb. As I remember Widowmaker gave chase. Before she placed the smoke bomb, I blasted her with my power. Paralyzing her for a short time. "Don't worry love, the charvuly's here." I said with the same mocking British accent. "That's my line love." She said while playfully punch me.

"By the way, We're reactivating overwatch." With the mocking British voice. "Oh really?" She said. "Yes we are." I said with my normal voice. She hugged me. "Thanks for helping me love." She said. "Your welcome Tracer." I said while I hugged her back. "Now for this." I grabbed Widowmaker and teleported to Talon headquarter.[a/n THX :) Can't spell well. Don't judge me.]


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N Hey guys… Sorry if I got any names wrong. THX :) I did some chapters from the trailers.]

Months later/ 0700 hours/ Overwatch base

I was relaxing before Tracer blinked in my room. "Hello love." she said. "Don't do that." I said startled. "Or what are you going to go love?" She asked with a smile. "You don't want to know." I answered. "Show me love." She said. "You sure? No hard feelings after this." I smiled. I made a clone of myself and grabbed her. My clone tickled Tracer. She laughed until she said, "S-S-Stop! Okay! I won't do it again!" My clone disappeared into nothingness.

After that, Tracer spent the rest of the morning with me. Mercy asked me if she can check me out to see if there's something wrong. I said yes. I followed her to the med bay. She checked my height, weight and asked if there's any medicine I tooked. I said no. "There's nothing wrong, but you have a lack of sleep." She said. "I can't sleep because of my past." I said. "Can you tell me?" She asked. "Are you sure? I don't like to share my past. But if you like I'll share it with you." I said. She nodded. "Every since I was fourteen, I woke up in a different building. I wandered around to see where I was. I walked in a room that have a throun. A person sat on it. He gave me my powers. He said, 'Don't sleep if you want to control your powers.' He teleported me to my house."

I went to my bedroom to meditant. I Made a device that can speed the wearer faster. Jack asked me to train to see how well I am. He placed me against Tracer, , Reinhard, Mercy and Lucio. I weared my device. I defeated and Reinhard first. I attack when they weren't looking. I attacked Mercy second, I did the samething I did to the tanks. The same to Lucio. Tracer was the hardest one to spot because she can blink. She attacked me from behind. I sensed where she was going. I teleported behind her. "Hello." I whispered before taking her out. [A/N THX :)]


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N Thanks to those that leave this a favorite and left a review. THX :)]

Jack was watching us while I took them out one by one. "You have a good idea of taking out D va and Reinhard first. You should have took the healers out first instead of the tanks. Beside that, you did a good job." He told me. I just nodded. "Good job out there." Said Lucio. I nodded. "What were you wearing that made you faster?" Asked Reinhard. I showed him the device. "It makes the wearer fast by pumping a special type of material into the bloodstream." I explained to him. I went to my room to rest. I woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. "It's open." I said. D va walked into my bedroom. "You did a good job out there." She said. I said thanks.

"Do you play video games?' She asked. "On my free time." I answered her. "Do you want to play against me?" She asked me. "Sure, but I pick the game." I said. I picked Starcraft. I barely won. "Good game." I said. I grabbed her and teleported her to her room. I went back to my room. 'You're forgetting us.' my personality said to me. I let them out. "Finally, a stretch." said Peace. Anger gave me the sign for thanks. "You know how bored we get when we stay in there for a while." said Anger. "I know. I was busy training." I told him. "Wait… Training? Where are we?" Said Peace.

"We're in overwatch guys." I explained to them what happened. Tracer blinked in my room as I finished. "Who are they?" Tracer asked as she pointed her pistols at them. "They are my personalty. Peace and Anger." I explained to her. She placed her pistol back. "Well that's explained why you were talking." She said. My personality's disappeared back to my head. "Where did they go?" Asked Tracer. "They are in my head." I answered. "Good. Now I can do this." She kissed me. I blushed. "Thanks… I guess." I said.

[A/N I had to place Hana song as D va without the . THX :)]


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N Thanks for those that left this a favorite and a review. THX :)]

I trained to improve my speed. I raced against Tracer. I barely won. "Good race." Tracer said. I nodded. After that I trained to improve my aim. I went to my bedroom to relax. Tracer blinked in my room. "You feeling okay love?" She asked. "It's just stress." I answered her. "Can I help with the stress?" She asked. "No. I can handle it." I said to her. "If you keep building up your stress, you're gonna blow." She said. "I know. I don't know how to lose it." I said. "Then let me help." She pushed me down on my back. "I want it to lose it in a different way." I said to her. She had a disappointed look in her eyes. "I don't need to lose it like that way, okay?" I said to her.

I went to Mercy. "Is there something you need?" She asked me. "Is there a way to lose stress?" I asked her. She whispered in my ear. "Tracer tried to do that. I want to do it in a different way." I said to her.

Hours later/ 1400 hours/ outside of overwatch base.

I lost it. I blew up by my stress. I felt someone was watching me. I blasted the boulder that was near by. Widowmaker was behind the boulder. She shot my chest. I healed myself. "You know, I can't die like that." I said. "Dormir." *sleep in French* I said before taking her out.

"I can't die like that." I said as she began to gain conscious. She just glared at me. I release her out of the ropes. She was surprised at me. "You can go." I smiled. She took off. "Leave her, but keep an eye on her." I said on the com. I teleported to Widowmaker. "Forgot this." I gave Widowmaker her rifle. She is still surprised at me. "Your welcome." I said. I left a few fifties dollars on her rifle.

/hours ago/

"Peace, try to find something that is helpful to us. Anger, do the same but look for anything that will help us against Talon." They went into Widowmaker mind. "You sure this is safe?" Asked Wilson. "Whatever hurts them, hurts me the same." I answered him. They came out of her mind a hour later. "They're making a weapon for taking us out." Said Peace. "There's a faster way to heal." Said Anger. Peace and Anger showed us both the weapon and the faster way to heal.

/Present time/

I was relaxing in my room until tracer blinked on me. "Uh… What are you doing?" I asked her. "Sorry about that. This thing is beginning to put me near but on the place where I want to be." She explained to me. "Okay. If you want, you can relax with me." I said to her. She nodded. I didn't know it was dark until I checked the time. "I can I sleep with you?" She asked. "Yeah. You can." I answered her. I tried to sleep like I did two months ago. I finally fell asleep. 

/Dream land/

'You know, it's been a while.' I turned around to see Peace. "It has been, Peace." I said to her. I felt someone tapped my shoulder. "Anger, I know it's you." I turned around to see someone else. Tracer. "Wha-How? How are you here? Why are you here?" I asked her. "I don't know how I got here and why i'm here." She answered me. I woke up with Tracer.

/Real world/

"Don't tell anyone else." I told her. "Alright. I still don't know how I got in there, love." She said. After that, I went to do that I usually do. Get dressed, eat breakfast, train, lunch, train some more, dinner and sleep. I walked in my room to see Sofia. "Again, how are you keep on finding me?" I asked her. "Just checking on you." She answered me. She went away. Well… First time, Halo. Second Overwatch. I thought. I couldn't sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N Sorry If I didn't posted. Thanks to those that left this a favorite and a review. THX :)]

I woke up in a different building. This kinda look like the same thing when... I release I am in the building when I got my powers. The same guy that gave me my powers is still there. "I am dying. I am making you the master and all the knowledge of the power I gave you. If you are confuse, I am Jone Habe." Jone said. "Do I have to stay here or…?" I asked him. "If you want to, but no. I have chosen to stay here." He answered. "Go back where you came from." He teleported me back to my room.

I made my right hand glow. It was white. 'Now you can do anything with your powers.' A voice said in my head. 'What the? Who are you?' I thought. 'I am your adviser. You can call me whatever you want.' 'How about Seán?' I said to him. He didn't responded to me. "Well… I don't know what to do now." I said to myself.

Tracer blinked on my bed. "Now you're awake. You're a heavy sleeper you know. " She said. "Wait? I was asleep?" I asked her. "Well… Of course you did." She said.

/ days later/

Reaper was going to take Tracer life. I teleported in front of her. He used all of his shot on me. I rises again. He took out another pair out. I used my powers to stop him. "I can't die like that." I said to him. He struggled against my powers. I healed him and myself. I released him "Leave us alone." I told him. He disappeared in smoke. Widowmaker shot me in the back. Reaper came back to finish me. I turned to my powers. My powers froze time. My powers let me control again. I grabbed Reaper and Widowmaker. I teleported back to Talon Headquarters.

I unfroze time. My right and left arms turned to robotics parts. I turned them back.

/ hours later/

They pointed their weapons at me. "Where did you came from?" Winston asked me. "I'm not from here. I came from earth." I answered him. Hanzo fired at me. It landed in my chest. I smiled. I took it out and healed myself. I stopped Tracer in her tracks. Reaper appeared with the group. My arms turned back to robotics parts. My right eye glowed purple. "Don't cross that line or you're gonna have a good time up there." I said tilting my head towards the sky. [I might make a story 'bout undertale if we hit 50 reviews. Sorry if i don't know about it. THX :)]

Tracer unfroze from my powers. She went by punching my. I smiled at them. "One more time, I will get you up there." I tilted my head towards Heaven. Widowmaker shot me in the back. I healed myself. Genji put his sword through me. Mei froze me. All of them attacked me. I healed myself. My eyes glowed red. I gave to my powers. My powers paralyzed all of them. My powers let me take over. I fell on my knees. "I wanted to stay here." I said to myself. "Uh…" I turned to the sound. Somehow Tracer didn't got paralyzed. "I never wanted to hurt you, all of you." I said. She blinked past me while punching me. "Don't make me do this." I said to her. She shot at me. I didn't bother healing myself. "End this. I never wanted to hurt all of you." I smiled at her. I fell on my knees in front of her. Moments passed. She didn't do anything. I gotten up and healed everyone. I used my powers to teleport all of overwatch members inside their base. I teleported Reaper and Widowmaker to theirs.

/ months later./

They haven't seen me for months. Tracey tried to blink in my room. I teleported her out my room. I took a shower. I saw Sofia. "Y'know, they are trying to help you." She said. I ignored her. She went away. I deiced to unlock my doors. "Sorry about what happen a few months ago." Winston said. "It's fine." I told him. "Is it true of what you said? About you being from a different world?" Tracer asked me. "Yeah." I answered her.

[A/N Uh… Hey guys… Uh… I don't think i'm going to make more chapters. Unless we get to 10 reviews. 3 reviews right now. 7 to go. THX :)]


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N Thanks to those that left this a favorite and a review. 5 reviews. 5 to go. THX :)]

Has it been months? Years? I lost count. Well let's just say I've been here awhile. [If it's underlined, it's what happened in the past.] "Y'know, it's been awhile since i seen you." Said Hana. She's my friend since I could remember. "Yeah, it has." I said to her. She has most of my likings. Games, going fast, cats, being quiet and lastly curious. There's one thing that she doesn't have. The willing to do things.

Before they dared me to get the job at Freddy's, we were playing games. Pain and all the others games like that. It gives us laughs. One time, Vincent peed his pants by laughing so hard. "Don't *ha ha* laugh at *ha* me" Vincent said to us. I smiled at the memories. They never know that I have powers.

Vincent went missing a week after. A robber was going to take Hana's life. I ran in front of her. He shot me in the shoulder. I gave John enough time to take him out. Sofia and Freddy was gone at the time. I decided to tell them. That I have powers. When they're at my house. "Ever since I was 14, I… was given… powers." I showed them my powers. They were asking me to give them powers like mine. I gave them powers. They were silence for moments. A week later. They went missing. Before that happened, they dared me to get the job at Freddy's.

Frank went missing a day later. "Love? Are you okay? You look like you're in deep thought." Tracer said to me. "Huh? Uh… yeah. I was…" I said to her."Hey, wanna hear a joke?" I said to her. "Yeah." She said. "Knock-knock." "Who's there?" "Daisy" "Daisy who?" "Daisy me Rollin' they hatin'" "*pfft* you have *ha ha* quite the *ha ha* jokes love." She said.

[A/N uh… I screwed up on that part on…. Uh Different Nights. So… Yeah... Frank is foxy. John is bonnie. Hana is chica. Sofia is golden Freddy. And of course Freddy is Freddy. Sorry 'bout that. So… yeah… heh heh… THX :) On with the story]

I was relaxing on my bed. Tracer blinked on me. "DAMN THING! Sorry about that love. Uh… *blushes*" She said as she got off me. "It's fine." I said. She laid down by me. When I checked the time, it was 8:59 P.M. Tracer was asleep on my right arm. I sigh. I fell asleep.

(Dreams land.)

Hana was in front of me. Tracer's on my right. Sofia's on my left. They had a strange look in theirs eyes. I backed away slowly. I bumped into something. I turned around. Mercy. They're walking towards me. I turned around and run. I didn't notice Widowmaker behind me. She used her tow cable to trip me. "Leave me alone or you're gonna have a bad time." I said warning them. They keep walking at me. I smiled. My right eye glowed silver. My right eye glowed gold. They stopped. "Heh… girls… you're wise to stop." I said to them. Still smiling. Wid's and Tracer pointed their guns at me. "Kid… I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said to them. They fired. I didn't healed myself. "Heh… some… *cough* nerve…" I said coughing up blood. I smiled. I woke up.

(Real world)

I gasped. "F& *!" I yelled. I had blood on my shirt. Holes. I healed myself. Tracer was on the floor. She was out cold. I placed her on my bed. 76 busted my door down. "You alright kid?" He asked me. "Just a nightmare. And why? Why bust my door?" I asked him. "Thought someone was going to kill you." He answered. "Well… have to fix to door. See you later Morrison." I said to him. I used my powers to fixed the door.

I spent the day relaxing. "Thinking about being a youtuber." I said to hana. "Uh… Not to sure about that." John said. "Uh… it's… difficult." Said Sofia. "Well… I still want to be a youtuber." I said. "Still thinking of your intro?" Hana asked. "Yeah… I can't find the right one that fits me." I answered her. "What about Sean?" Said Frank. "*Smack Frank in the face* top to the morning to you lads I'm A boss and welcome to-" "Not your style." John said. "Like your name thou." Sofia said. "I got it!" I said. "*puts finger on the edge of forehead and points at the camera.* Hey guys! A boss here. And welcome to- How's that?" I asked them. "More of your style." John said.

"Are you alright love?" Tracer startled me. "Yeah… I'm… fine." I answered her. "Something wrong love?" She asked me. "No… Just memories. That's all." I answered. "Sorry if I keep appearing in your dreams." She said. "It's… fine." I said. I heard knocking on the door. "It's open." I said. Mei walked in. "Want a Popsicle?" She asked. "Sure." I said. She gave me a blue Popsicle. "Thanks." I said. She nodded. "Hey… if you want, you can relax with me." I said to both Tracer and Mei. They hugged me from both sides. I sighed. I hugged them back.

/ days later/

i. am. in. Trouble. Well… Reaper and Widowmaker got me trapped. I smiled "Kid. I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said warning them. Wid's shot me in the chest. Reaper shot me in the legs. I just healed myself. I used my powers to take them out. I teleported them back to there base. I got back to my bedroom. I rested.

[A/N HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR GETTING OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS!]


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N Hey guys… Uh… I'm running out if idea's. Uh… so yeah… Sorry If there's… no new… 'exciting' parts… leave a review if you have a… Idea… Thanks… still happy about getting over a thousand. ]

Someone was shaking me. "Five more minutes." I mumbled. I gotten slapped across the face. "Ow! What was that for?" I said woken by the pain. It was Tracer. "Oh come on love. It's been twenty minutes." She said. "Okay, okay. I'm up." I said.

Tracer kissed me as soon as I got out of the bathroom. "*blushes* Uh… thanks?" I said. She grinned. I got a shiver down my spine. She hugged me. I tried to push her off. She hugged me tighter. I sighed. I hugged her back. 'Man she's energetic. Well, she's Tracer.' I thought. She whispered in my ear. "I really like you." "Uh…" I said. She let go of me. She took off her goggles. She had gold iris. " I… never told… someone about… this… I… have powers…" She said while making her hand glow orange. "I have… powers to." I smiled making my hand glow white. "The reason why I'm energetic is… my powers." She said.[Not the reason why she energetic in the game. Just in my story.]

I smiled. "Heh… figures…" I said. "So there's more like us." I turned my head. Sofia. "Heh… I figured you came here again." I said. I smiled at her. I made my right hand glow white. "Don't you dare." Sofia said. I blasted her. After the blast, I turned her in human form. She had blonde hair with gold hair dye, freckles and brown Iris. "Like I remembered." I smiled. I said a word that I don't know. Her hand glowed for a second and went away. She tried to blast me but couldn't. I said another word that I didn't know. Her hand glowed again. She was dumbfounded by me.

I smiled weakly at her. Sofia went away. Tracer put her goggles back on. She blinked out of my room.

'There like my parents, don't care for me.' I thought. I smiled. I left a note. It said 'heh guess what? You're almost like my parents. If you know where I'm going, I'll be there waiting for you Tracer.

~Felix'

I teleported to the place that Jone Have gave me my powers. I sat in the throne. I felt a surge of power though my body. Moments passed. Tracer appeared out of nowhere. "Heh… I guess you know this too." I smiled. She frown. "Well… The former master of the power, has passed. He made me the master of it now." I explained to her. I teleported us to overwatch base. I smiled at her. [I'm gonna use earth. I don't know all the places yet on overwatch.] 'There's a attack on Paris by talon.' "Let's go love." Tracer said.

/hours later/ Boeing superfortress/ Destination, Paris/

As I stared out the window, a memory came back. "Come on guy's! Let's go! To Paris!" Megan said. Hours later we were in Paris. We didn't saw the robber in front of us. He turned around and shot Megen. "Megen!" I said. Everybody turned to me. "Sorry. Just a memory." I said. They went back to their things. I sighed. I smiled as we landed.

/ one hour later./

Reaper shot at the women he was pointing at. I teleported in front of her. "Hello again Gabriel." I said. The bullet hit me in the chest. "Still can't die like that." I said healing myself. I blasted him. Widowmaker shot me in the leg. I fell on my knees. I teleported behind her. "Hello again." I said before I took her out.

(Tracer POV)

As he teleported down here, he smiled at me. He had a sad look in his eyes. "You alright love?" I asked him. "Yeah… I'm fine." He said walking past me. I frowned.

(On with the story) The memories keep playing again and again in my mind. I can't… get them… OUT! I grabbed my head. I let go of my head. I was shaking because of I'm scared of my memories. I smiled. 'You can't forget your memories.' Sean said. "Yeah… well… I can push them away… Heh heh…" I said. "Uh? You're talking to me love?" Tracer asked me. "No… Just talking to myself." I said.

/ weeks later/ 0900 hours/ overwatch base/

I woken up with a pain in my arm. I ignored it. I ate breakfast. Jack has a mission for me. To explore an area. I went to the place. As I was walking, I fell though the ground. I landed face first. I gotten up. I got a feeling of Deja vu. I walked in a doorway and spotted a flower. It turned around. I made my hand glow. "Howdy! I'm flowey the flower." Flowey said. I stopped making my hand glow. "Heh… Hello again… Flowey. " I said smiling.

[HEY GUYS! Sorry of what I did in the chapter of the 50 reviews. Heh heh… I am going to make the story any way. Heh heh… I got a idea of it… Felix came back to his past.]


	9. Author's Notes

Hey guys! Uh... yeah... Anyway to those that gives me criticism reviews, thanks to you. I learned from you Nordic nonsense. Go to her profile. (Man she's annoying) so yeah... I haven't read her story's... (Queenie, no offense) I like to thank Theneo for helping me. Go to His or her profile... (I don't theneo gender) thanks to those that read all of my story's. Give me suggestions by pm or in the review. HAHARIDDEK, you are a waste of matter. Go to her profile. (HAHARIDDEK, kys. You are such a pain in the ass.) If you're just gonna give me bad reviews, my great grandmother died 9/8/16. My family died 9/8/15. Most of you going to think I'm trolling you or lying. I'm not. I write to pass time and waste my life for god damn sake. Everything thing you can think of is a possible future. Sorry, i had to delete Undertale: back to the past. due to a friend. i'm sorry. hope you can forgive me.

~😺 Felix.


	10. Any OC request?

Hey guys... If you want chapter of your OC character, Pm me with the name, bio, what type of romance with someone and a few paragraph of how the chapter can go. THX :) NO LEMONS! IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER, IT WILL HAVE NO LEMON. thanks. hope it goes well.


	11. Ideas for later chapters?

If you have a idea for later chapters, please leave it as a review. **THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS. IF THERE'S ANY LEMONS IN IT, IT WILL NOT BE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. THX :)**


	12. preview of Undertale: back to the past

[HEY GUYS! Felix came back to his memories. He has met flowey again. Uh… I'm working on the story in his past visit. Hope you like this]

He smiled. I shook my head smiling. Then I heard screaming from up above me. I looked up. A girl fell down. I caught her. She's a teenager. "Hello again frisk. Been five years since you came back." Flowey said. I let her down on the ground. "Heh… Flower… Remember me?" I asked the flower. "No I don't." Flowey said. "Felix?" I said again. "Now I remember." He said. "Wait… You meet him before?" Frisk asked me. "Yeah… When I was eight. Been twenty-four years since I came back here." I said. She just stared at me. "*huff* Look… I fell down that same hole twenty-four years ago." I said to her. A knife went in my shoulder. "Don't hurt her." A voice said. "I know it's you Chara." I said taking out the knife. I smiled while healing myself. They just stared at me. "Now, where's Sans?" I asked them. They were silence for moments.

"*huff* Fine… I'll just find him instead. " I said. I teleported to grillbys. I saw him drinking whisky. I sat down beside him. "Hey Sans, remember me? Felix?" I asked him. "Hey kid welcome back." He said. "How's Paps?" I asked him. "He's doing fine." He said. I smiled. After all these years, he still smiling. "How's Troiel?" I asked him. **[Sorry if I get their names wrong.]** "Fine." He said. "Hey Sans? Wanna hear a joke?" I asked him. "Yeah. Give me all you got." He answered. "Knock-knock." "Who's there?" "Daisy." "Daisy who?" "Daisy me rollin they hatin." "*Bwahaha* Kid, where did you come up with *Pfft* that stuff?" He asked me laughing. "I… just made it up." I answered smiling. "I'm gonna find Paps." I said to Sans. I teleported out of grillbys. I found him building a gate with the bars too wide to pass right through it. "Hey paps. Remember me? Felix?" I said to him. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOUND THE HUMAN AGAIN!" Papyrus said smiling. **[Sorry if I Don't get their personality.]** He hugged me. I hugged him back. He let go of me. I stepped back. A spear went through my right shoulder. "Don't hurt him." a voice said. I took the spear out. "I know it's you undyine." I said healing myself. **[Again, I'm sorry if I get their names wrong.]**

TIME SKIP. (BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN HERE. REVIEW FOR IDEA. PREVIEW OF WHAT THIS MIGHT SOON TO BE THANKS)

(Sans misunderstood of what Felix is doing.) I didn't notice Sans behind me. I started healing Frisk. A bone went in my chest. I stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock. Two gaster blaster appeared above me. "What are you doing kid?" sans said angrily. "*cough* J-j-just trying to heal F-F-Frisk." I said coughing up blood. I started to get up. Sans fried the gaster blaster. They hit me square in the chest. I smiled. "I t-t-trusted you S-S-Sans. Guess I can't trust anyone no more." I said taking out the bone. I walked over to Frisk. Sans smashed me against the wall. I grinned. "Heh heh… *Huff* I trusted you with my life. Twenty-four years went by. Now you're going to kill me." I said weakly. He trapped me in bones. He walked over to Frisk. As he touched her, he smashed against a philer. "Only I can save her." I said smiling weakly.

[A/N Uh…. Yeah this is a preview of what this might be. :) Thanks to those that left this a favorite and those that left a review.] 2,000 views special. Yay! *fireworks and cheering* Undertale: Back to the past W.I.P Hope you Like this.


End file.
